This invention relates generally to GPS speedometers and, more particularly, to a multi-function GPS speedometer for boats that is removable from a base mounting and functional as a communication and emergency notification device.
GPS speedometers have proven to provide highly accurate speed readings to within one-tenth of a mile per hour. Many small GPS devices have small built-in antennas and the GPS devices can lose reception in rough conditions. Without satellite reception, the GPS devices lose their ability to calculate speed and position and cannot function to call for emergency services.
Often, additional external antennae are used in conjunction with GPS devices to give the GPS devices the ability to stay in communication with the GPS satellites. However, these external antennas can be bulky, aesthetically unappealing, or require a physical connection to the GPS device. This can detract from the advantages of having additional external antennae.
Further, the external antennae can become damaged by weather conditions, other boats, or even wildlife. If the external antennae cannot function, the GPS devices lose their functionality. This can be particularly worrisome if the boat is sinking, out of fuel, a passenger falls off the boat, or a medical emergency occurs on the boat. The boat operator would not be able to use the GPS device to aid in solving any of these problems. These shortcomings could be overcome by implementing a GPS speedometer with desirable safety and user-convenience features coupled into a reliable simple to install internal antenna system
Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the prior patent proposals do not provide a GPS speedometer for a boat having all of the advantages of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,589, issued to Robertson, discloses the use of a GPS system for boats. However, the device disclosed in the '589 patent is for a boat positioning and anchoring system and fails to utilize the extremely practical safety features of GPS devices and does not address the unique and dangerous situations that can arise on a nautical vessel.
Further, the prior art references do not adequately address the unique issues faced by boaters. Most, if not all, of the patents relate specifically to cars and do not track or suggest the unique safety issues experienced by watercraft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,316, issued to Prudhomme, discloses an external antenna for a cellular phone system located in a car. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,448, issued to Killen, discloses a radio antenna in the dashboard of a car for use by an AM/FM receiver in the dashboard of the car. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,305, issued to King, discloses an antenna in the dashboard of a car to be used in conjunction with a remote entry or keyless start system.
None of the devices in these references relate directly to a device that has an antenna in a mounting member which removably secures a control unit to be used on a boat. Therefore it would be desirable to have a GPS speedometer and communication device that has increased satellite reception, is mobile, can be removably mounted on the boat, and allows a boater to be able to contact emergency services at a moment's notice.
The present invention overcomes the problems that can be associated with GPS devices used on boats. The present invention provides a mounting member to securely hold the control unit. Further, the present invention provides an antenna in the mounting member that increases the receptive range of the GPS control unit and is structurally protected from external damage.